


Solas the Novice

by tonguetiedandtwisted



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonguetiedandtwisted/pseuds/tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: Basically my response to a piece of dialogue in game and also my response to how Solas for whatever reason dies or gets injured a lot more than expected for such a, "powerful" elf. I swear I only bring him along because of my love for him, but combat wise he is nothing next to Cassandra and Vivienne.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Solas the Novice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadCat313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadCat313/gifts).



> Warnings: some spoilers I suppose.

Iron Bull: You've got an odd style, Solas. Your spells are a bit different from the Circle mages or the Vints.  
Solas: That comes from being self-taught.  
Solas: I discovered most magic on my own, or learned it from my journeys in the Fade.  
Iron Bull: I've seen self-taught warriors. Even the good ones have something awkward in their style, something that clunks.  
Iron Bull: I don't get that from you. Maybe magic is different.  
Solas: Or without magical training, you cannot notice the parts of my magic that "clunk".

###

"He's right Bull. Believe me, Solas has plenty of clunks. He clunks around like a child playing with their first staff."

Vaela Lavellan said from across them as she picked at some elfroot on the ground.

Mildly offended, Solas responded. 

"Excuse me, Inquisitor, but I don't believe you are the veteran when it comes to magic. I'm years older than you. I've been wielding magic since you were a child."

She didn't even acknowledge him with eye-contact. She didn't even look his way. 

"You've been clunking about with magic since I was a child, sure, but I wouldn't say you've been wielding anything."

At this, Bull and the others went quiet, knowing not to interrupt when a fight between the Inquisitor and Solas was about to break out. 

Bull even took a step back clearly afraid of both of the elves and their wrath. 

Vaela finally stood up and turned to Solas who was clearly fuming. 

She shoved elfroot cuttings into his bag and made eye contact with him then. 

"Don't think that because you're older than me that you inherently know more, I am the First of my clan Solas, I was taught magic that has been passed down through generations of my clan's elders. Believe me when I say that you hold your staff like a 5 year old and your spells are textbook at best."

He took her hand before she could walk too far away. 

"Textbook?"

She took her hand out of his grasp and he felt a loss. She had been warm and soft, even inviting. 

"Yeah. Passionless. Your magic is so stiff and by-the-book it's a miracle it does anything at all."

Of course she would notice. He purposely held back some of his prowess with magic, but not enough to be useless. She was smarter than all the others. 

His anger was beginning to rise. Only she had this effect on him. 

"My magic has healed you countless times."

She poked his chest. 

"It's also caused half of my injuries because you can't control it from lashing out. Should I show you the burns you've left from your all too friendly fire? If you could hold your staff like an adult maybe you could channel that energy more efficiently."

"I hold my staff fine."

A distant laugh from Sera could be heard at that moment.

"Prove it then."

"Prove what? That my magic is more powerful than yours? Vaela, you take lessons from me on a daily basis. You already know I'm more powerful."

"That's a lie. All I know for fact is that you're arrogant and I only take lessons from you because you're the only one available who knows even a lick about the mark's magic capabilities. Let me make that painfully clear you were chosen for convenience not by choice. I am a better mage than you."

Her confidence and assuredness was sexier than he cared to admit. No one had ever been so brave as to stand this close to The Dread Wolf and pose a challenge and she stood close. Her hand was on his chest as she adjusted his collar. 

He definitely felt that he had a reputation to uphold now. 

"What proof do you need to believe you're wrong, Inquisitor? How can you possibly compare my magic to yours?"

She smiled then and her hand started to play with his necklace. 

Every once in a while she lightly tugged it forward to bring them a little closer. He was careful to not let her flirting distract him from his goal.

"Easy. A simple target test should suffice. We put a couple empty flasks out say 500 yards away and whoever manages to break their flask wins."

"500 yards is pretty far."

"Scared already? You can forfeit now, of course then you'll be subject to my punishment."

"I was more scared for you. I have no fear of losing."

She was laughing and he found it to be the most beautiful sound. 

"Oh, Solas, there's that pride I've been missing. Aren't you curious about what will happen if I win?"

He was, but he wouldn't give her that satisfaction. 

"No, because it doesn't matter. It's unnecessary information since you'll surely lose and when you lose you'll be subject to my punishment."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

She cocked her head to the side feigning curiosity and intrigue. 

"Ask for a kiss Solas!" 

Sera and Bull called from the sidelines. Sera and Bull both had heavy crushes on the Inquisitor so it was no surprise they would look for some way to bring out her sexual side. They wanted to live vicariously through Solas while they had the chance. 

Varric also added.

"It would make a great story!"

Solas was blushing then, but so was Vaela and that made him decide. 

"I want a kiss, Vaela."

He could swear she leaned into him then. 

"What kind of kiss? Would a peck on the cheek suffice? Make your terms clear Solas."

"The kind of kiss every man fantasizes about getting from a beautiful woman like you."

"Every man?" She asked with her blush on her cheeks only getting redder. 

He still didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing he found her attractive, but at some point he couldn't deny it either when it was clear as day. 

"Every man. Inquisitor."

"And what kind of kiss does that look like?"

Bull walked over and intervened. 

"Vaela, you gotta listen to me. Kiss his lips sure, but a good kiss goes past that. Kiss his neck too, spend some time around those elf ears, and have your hand under his shirt the whole time. Oh, and please don't be afraid to really press your breasts up against him." 

Solas felt his knees go a little weak at the mental image. 

"That should suffice, yes." Solas said almost inaudible.

"Fine I agree to your terms."

"Let the games begin!" Bull shouted. 

###

Bull and the others were very invested in the fight now. They were taking bets on who would win. Of course they mostly wanted Solas to win to see this promised kiss. Solas found he was motivated by the possible prize too. 

Solas grabbed his staff from off his back and moved the strap off his shoulders. 

He saw through the corner of his eye that Vaela was doing stretches. Of course she would be. 

He didn't need to. He had experience with magic old enough to be the one who wrote the arcane books she studied as a First. 

Varric was standing in front of them now to point to them where the flasks were. 

"I wrapped some red cloth around them so you could see them from here. Blackwall is hanging out in the tree beside them to mark how far your magic goes. Sera wanted to, but Blackwall said Sera could cheat since she could turn invisible and break the flask herself. Anyways, whoever gets closer wins."

"Thank you Varric." The Inquisitor said revealing little emotion. 

He respected her for even trying to compete against him. She would surely lose, but Solas had never been so excited to beat someone.

"You go first Solas, I don't want you going easy on me. You get 3 tries to make the target. Go."

She didn't give him more than that. 

He almost missed her arguing with him. 

"That's all you're going to say to me?"

"What else do you want me to say? Good luck. Luck isn't something you believe you need so just beat me already Mr. Hot-shot."

Her anger and infuriation had his heart racing. 

She looked like she was torn between killing him by hand or eating him alive. Either death would be preferable if her eyes looked at him like that through the process. 

He positioned his staff and got down into a pose. He aimed and then he fired. 

His first bit of magic only went out about 400 yards. Which was no small feat. 

She didn't seem impressed though, so he tried harder. 

His next shot went further. He was now about 10 feet away from the mark and she was smiling. 

Clearly not even threatened. 

"Hurry up Solas."

His last shot he positioned his feet differently and got into a squat position. 

He fired off a current of magic and hit the flask, but his magic had dissipated so much through the journey that the flask didn't even move let alone break. It merely got tapped. 

"I think I got closest Inquisitor. Would you like to kiss me now or should we go somewhere more private?"

"Shut-up." She said simply and under her breath before leaping and spinning in the air with her staff. 

She was definitely more passionate with her magic then he was, but that didn't change-

As he followed her stream of magic he began to eat his words. Passion may just change everything. 

Her first shot hit the tree. 

"You were saying something Solas?"

She started lining up her second shot as he took the time to try and form words.

He was speechless, he could barely mumble. 

"I-I was...how did you-"

He watched her jump in the air and spin again. Her hands stroking down the length of her staff in the sweetest caress he felt heated just watching her. 

He felt as though he was witnessing something that should be private. She was bringing romance into her magic, love, tenderness, affection, sexuality. 

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of glass breaking. 

She had hit the flask. 

Bull lightly punched Solas in the arm. 

"Your mouth is gonna catch flies if you keep it hanging open like that."

Solas hadn't realized his jaw had dropped. 

He was amazed, inspired, and even aroused by Vaela's prowess with magic. 

No one had ever been even remotely near his level. 

"Vaela, you're...that was…"

"Stop talking. I'm not finished."

"But you've already won."

"I still have a third shot."

She leapt in the air one last time and danced with her staff before landing and shooting her last shot. 

She broke the second flask. 

He heard cheering and praises being thrown at her, but that was all drowned out as his own thoughts interrupted them. 

She is more powerful than me even without using the Mark? How did she do it? Have I really grown too old? Will she be a problem later that I'll have to get rid of? Will she kill me when she finds out who I am? What is she going to demand from her victory?

"Solas, I believe you owe me some congratulations?"

He walked to her still in disbelief. He looked disheveled and confused. 

"I-I, Inquisitor, that was incredible. How-how did you do that? You did it so effortlessly, I don't even think you were trying."

It was the highest compliment he could give considering who he was.

"Solas, thank you for your flattery, but believe me that was not without effort. I had to combine a lot of my methods only to barely beat you. It's nothing to write home about."

Her modesty and humility made him that much more attracted to her. She wasn't bragging to him or parading her victory in his face even when she had every right to. 

"Vaela, a victory is a victory. I applaud you."

She blushed at that. Clearly his praise was the only praise that mattered. 

The group came up behind Vaela and broke whatever intimate moment Solas was having with her. 

"So what are you going to have him do for you?"

Sera asked giddily, loving the idea of messing with Solas.

Vaela hung out with Sera too much to have any other punishment in mind besides…

"No breeches, Solas. I want you to go streaking tonight at Skyhold." 

Solas' jaw dropped again, he was sure of it. 

"Absolutely not. That is a terrible plan."

"Oh come on, Hah'ren I won fair and square. You owe me."

She only used that elven word when she really wanted something from him. 

Any time she spoke in elven he let down a few defenses. 

"I would rather pay you, then subjugate myself to such vulnerability. Inquisitor, at best I could freeze to death, and at worst Leiliana could get a full account of all of my body. There is still some information I'd rather keep to myself."

Vaela chuckled as she looked down at his pants. 

"I can understand your reservations, but this is what I want, so I'm willing to compromise. You're allowed to bring your staff to cover yourself, and the streaking will only be done in the tavern, it's an enclosed environment so you shouldn't freeze and most people are so drunk in there they won't notice you so you have no fear of being embarrassed. Does that sound more acceptable to you?"

"You're still asking for a lot. My staff can't exactly cover me if I'm running."

"No staff then." 

"Inquisitor, you're being ridiculous. How am I supposed to-"

His words were cut off when her lips pressed to his cheek. 

Her breasts were pressed into his arm while the rest of her was pressed against his side. Her left hand was splayed over his chest. 

"Did that sweeten the deal at all?" She whispered against his ear. 

"I-I…"

Sera and Bull were cheering and hollering, pressuring him to go through with this if only to watch the Inquisitor kiss him again. 

"Vaela...I…"

"Maybe another then."

She pressed her lips to his temple this time. Her hair tickled his ear and the perfume around her neck wafted to his nose. 

He was in bliss. 

He realized that her winning didn't mean anything. He would get naked for her for anything if she wanted it, and he felt her want in her kiss. 

He made eye contact with her before he found he was leaning forward. His forehead pressing to hers as he looked down at her lips.

"Vaela, yes. I'll do it."

Just as he was about to lean in that final inch she pulled away quick as a flash. 

He wondered if she used her sexuality against him to get what she wanted, or if some part of her really did want to kiss him. 

She was dancing with Sera now in a victory dance. 

Bull handed Solas a piece of paper. 

It had the time that the Inquisitor wanted the streaking to happen and the room to meet her in before it did.

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to hearing any feedback and I hope you all liked. Next chapter will be fun.


End file.
